


Symphony

by totallynothuman



Category: BJ Alex (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Recovery, Song: Coming Over, coming over, habits of my heart, song: habits of my heart, song: recovery
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynothuman/pseuds/totallynothuman
Summary: Alcune delle più belle scene del Webtoon "BJ Alex", narrate dal punto di vista di un personaggio accompagnato da una canzone.1: "Coming Over - Kygo"2: "Recovery - LP"3: "Habits of My Heart - James Young"





	1. Coming Over - Kygo

#### Coming Over - Kygo, Hersey, Dillon Francis, Filous

#### https://youtu.be/_3h_n2seS1g

##### POV: Jiwon

Butto la sigaretta fuori dalla finestra con rabbia, così tanta rabbia che potrebbe essere arrivata nel giardino del vicino.

> Is it alright if I come 'round?  
>  Is it too late if I come now?  
>  Would you stay up to figure this out,  
>  Some way?

  
Vorrei essere lì da te, Donggyun.  
Vorrei chiarire questa situazione del cazzo. Spiegarti tutto, dirti la verità.  
Vorrei avere la forza che hai tu, di venire lì anche se sono le due di notte, anche quando tu mi odi, anche quando io stesso mi odio; venire lì e amare _te _.__  
E invece sono qui, sul divano di questo appartamento vuoto. Già, lo sento estremamente vuoto. Non solo il mio appartamento, in realtà. E' vuoto un po' tutto il mondo, se non ti ho intorno. 

> If I stay here, would you come back?  
>  If I stay cool, would you be mad?  
>  Would you want me if I want you  
>  That way?

Dici che se bussassi ora, mi faresti entrare?  
Dici che se mi presentassi adesso, in vestaglia e mutande, potrei parlarti? Anche solo dalla soglia di casa? Anche solo per un po'?  
Dici che mi ascolteresti?  
Vorrei tanto poterci provare. Vorrei che bastasse volere tutte queste cose, per renderle vere.  
Vorrei che non fosse tutto così dannatamente complicato.  
Ciò che mi fa incazzare, è che so benissimo che sono stato io a rendere tutto complicato. 

> 'Cause all I can think about is coming over, coming over  
>  All I can think about is coming over, coming over  
>  All I can think about is coming over, coming over

Allora vengo col pensiero.  
Immagino di presentarmi a casa tua così, come sono adesso, con la speranza che tu mi faccia entrare, e scaldare. Perché sei buono, infinitamente buono.  
E tu mi fai entrare.  
E hai un' espressione sconvolta, le sopracciglia folte hanno le punte all'ingiù e la bocca sottile è semiaperta, e i tuoi occhi dolci sono spalancati.  
E io ti dico tutto, ti dico che voglio stare con te, che mi sei mancato, che ti voglio dannatamente tanto. Che ti amo.

E quando il telefono suona non ci provo neanche, a camuffare la mia speranza che sia tu, a scrivermi.  
Anche se so che non sei tu.  
E infatti non sei tu. Do' una sbirciata al tuo numero, come se fissandolo potesse succedere qualcosa... una magia, magari. O forse non basterebbe. CI vorrebbe un miracolo. Ma non succederà niente.  
Spengo di nuovo il telefono.  
Penso. 

> Isn't it strange that every time  
>  I look at your name I'm suddenly high  
>  For you to feel the same I would do almost  
>  anything

Guardare il tuo nome mi fa sempre rabbrividire, che sia sullo schermo del telefono, o su una qualche lista di classe, qualsiasi cosa; il fatto che io sappia qualcosa di te che degli sconosciuti non sanno mi fa sentire... bene.  
Benissimo.  
Penso a tutto ciò che mi è rimasto di te.  
Sto male e bene, contemporaneamente. Malissimo e benissimo, anzi.  
Non sei qui, ma ho tante cose di te. Tante cose che mi permettono di non vedere l'ora che sia domani, perché ogni giorno che passa è un "domani sicuramente mi risponderà".  
Cosa darei per far sì che sai davvero così.

> I'd give away this, give away that  
>  All of my shoes and all of my hats  
>  All I need's you and a bit of music

  
Di ciò che ero prima, non mi è rimasto niente di buono.  
Mi sono rimaste le urla, le incazzature, le bugie, le esagerazioni, l'ignorare la verità.  
E io darei via ogni singolo attimo di quello che ero prima per diventare qualcosa di migliore adesso, con te, Donggyun.  
Tutto darei via. Anche se vali molto più di ciò che possiedo. 

> 'Cause all I can think about is coming over, coming over  
>  All I can think about is coming over, coming over  
>  All I can think about is coming over, coming o, coming over

  
Ma ecco, questo è tutto ciò che posso fare.  
Mi sveglio, e ci penso, e ci penso, e ci ripenso, finché non mi riaddormento. E poi ricomincio. E ancora. E ancora.  
E non so se cambierà mai qualcosa.  
Perché, so che non lo pensavi, ma quello coraggioso sei sempre stato tu. 


	2. Recovery - LP

#### Recovery - LP  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OOmjvf0FICk

##### POV: Donggyun

Entro in magazzino, mi levo il cappello, mi butto su una sedia. Sono esausto. _Sono distrutto._

> Our room is dark, the blinds are shut tight  
>  And everything is still too much outside  
>  It may be over, but not tonight  
>  I may be older, but I still cry

Sono passati pochi giorni da quando io e _Alex_ abbiamo fatto sesso... per l'ultima volta.  
Ho giurato a me stesso che sarebbe stata l'ultima. E finalmente ho anche ammesso che non ho mai conosciuto Jiwon, ma Alex. Non ero io a conoscere chi c'era dietro la maschera del ragazzo BJ. Lo conosceva quel ragazzo della foto... lui sicuramente sì.  
Non sarò mai alla sua altezza... Alex non terrà mai una mia foto sul suo comodino.  
Tanto meno Jiwon.  
Finalmente me ne sono reso conto... meglio tardi che mai.  
Ricaccio indietro una lacrima, che non farò uscire per alcun motivo. Non posso. E lui non ne ha il diritto. Anche se a volte mi sento come se potesse prendere il sopravvento su di me e avesse il potere di infettare tutti i miei pensieri, come un virus, e diventare il protagonista di tutti quanti... No. Non adesso. Non oggi.

> I can't stop sleeping in your clothes  
>  You can't stop calling on the phone  
>  Can't you see I'm in recovery?  
>  Just let it be, I'm in recovery

Sento il telefono vibrare nelle tasche. Dovrei fare un catalogo delle cose da riordinare... mi prenderò solo una pausa di cinque minuti, risponderò al telefono e poi mi rimetterò al lavoro. È che non ho proprio voglia di impegnarmi - nel lavoro, nei compiti. In una qualsiasi cosa.  
Ho bisogno di staccare... Ho bisogno di tempo.  
E mi rendo conto che non è ciò che mi sta dando Alex, non appena vedo chi è il mittente della chiamata.  
D'impulso, faccio scivolare il telefono sul banco alla mia sinistra. Squilla ancora.  
Non so cosa voglia. Non so se voglio saperlo. No, non voglio saperlo.  
Faccio un sospiro tremolante.  
Cerco di calmarmi.  
Ho bisogno di tempo.

> I'm holding on, I know I'm almost there  
>  So don't reach out and tell me that you care  
>  I'm finally sober, I see the light  
>  The worst is over, nobody died
> 
> I'm still trying to let you go  
>  Oh baby, please, leave me alone

Comincio a fare il mio lavoro, faccio una lista di cose.  
So che posso farcela. Non intendo... solo con la lista. Intendo, con la vita.  
Io non ho bisogno di Alex.  
Io non ho bisogno di _te_ , Alex.  
E non è come mi hai fatto sempre credere tu, no; io posso farcela da solo, io non ho bisogno di te. Ora non sono solo, e anche se lo fossi, non vedo perché dovrebbe essere un problema. In fondo, sono stato solo per tanto tempo. Sono ancora vivo.  
Ecco, sai cosa mi ha quasi ammazzato? _tu_.  
Peccato io non abbia il coraggio di rispondere al telefono e urlartele, tutte queste cose.  
Ma no, non ne ho bisogno. Non concluderei niente, e probabilmente fare del male solo a me stesso.  
Devi solo uscirmi dalla testa. Uscire dalla mia vita intera.  
Anche se ti vedo ovunque, so che un giorno non ti vedrò più, e senza neanche rendermene conto, starò meglio perché sarò senza di te.  
Dovrò lavorarci un po'... Ma posso farlo.  
Forse, a patto che tu non mi stia intorno...

> Can't you see I'm in recovery?  
>  Just let it be, I'm in recovery  
>  I know you wanna say you're sorry  
>  But I don't wanna hear that story  
>  I don't wanna be your fool anymore  
>  Can't you see I'm in recovery?

Ma so che non smetterai di starmi intorno. Io lo so.  
E lo capisco quando esco dal magazzino col catalogo in mano, orgoglioso di sapere che posso fare tutto, anche da solo.  
E tutto si smonta davanti ai miei occhi, quando ti vedo lì, bagnato dalla testa ai piedi, in tuta.  
Perché sei qui? Anzi, non mi interessa. Forse dovrei chiedertelo, però.  
Se solo riuscissi ad aprire la mia stupida bocca.  


> Always thought you'd be the one  
>  Who always needed me  
>  My home, you'd be my home  
>  Suddenly, your memory  
>  In time is like an enemy, so cold

Oh, capisco. "Devi dirmi qualcosa". Forse, tutto ciò che mi hai detto pochi giorni fa, quando hai voluto fare sesso con me prima di accettare le mie scuse, solo Dio sa perché, non ti è bastato?  
E fidati, hai parlato poco, ma hai detto tantissimo, e io ho capito benissimo il messaggio.  
E non ne posso più.  
E ti prego, vattene.  
Adesso.  
E non solo.  
Vattene... e basta.

> Can't you see I'm in recovery?  
>  I know you wanna say you're sorry  
>  But I already heard that story  
>  And I don't wanna be your fool anymore

Hai una faccia. Questa faccia...  
Dovresti vederti.  
So benissimo che faccia è.  
È una faccia da... una faccia da _"scusa"_.  
Vorrei che fosse il mio cervello a giocarmi qualche scherzo, di cattivo gusto, è certo... Ma sarebbe meglio di sapere che ho ragione. Perché lo so.  
E me lo conferma lei, quando ci dice che se vogliamo, possiamo parlare tranquillamente anche dentro al bar.  
Non è stupida, sa chi sei, e anche lei sa che faccia hai in questo momento. Sa che hai una faccia da "scusa". È per questo che dice così.  
Ma io so almeno due cose in più di lei: so che sei bravo a mentire, Alex.  
E so che, che tu lo voglia o no, mi ferirai. Ancora, e ancora, e ancora.  
E che probabilmente, in questo momento, basterebbe un tuo semplice respiro per farmi del male.  
E io non posso farcela. È la verità è che ora, non posso sopportarlo. 

Però... però sai che ascolterò lo stesso quello che hai da dier, vero? Lo sai.  
Sarò sicuramente in grado di controllarmi, e di regolare le mie reazioni, e di rispondere nel modo giusto, e di sapere cosa aspettarmi.  
Ma non sarò in grado di trattenermi dall'ascoltarti.  
E tu lo sai.  
Sai che hai tutto questo potere su di me, vero? Certo che lo sai.

Ecco, è questo, che non capirò mai di te:

> Can't you see I'm in recovery?

_Davvero non capisci che sono distrutto?_


End file.
